Conventionally, component carriers as printed circuit boards (PCB) are equipped with electronic components by applying an adhesive material on a surface of the component carrier, subsequently placing the electronic component on the adhesive material and fixing the electronic component to the component carrier by curing the adhesive material. Typically, the adhesive material covers a whole surface of the electronic component, e.g. a lower surface of the electronic component. Thereby, a huge amount of adhesive material is required. Further, this conventional adhesion technique leads to a shape of the applied adhesive material which has the form of a crater which has an air filled gap between the adhesive material and the electronic component. In subsequent manufacturing steps, e.g. embedding the electronic component, high temperature and pressure is applied to the component carrier. Meanwhile, the undesired air filled gap may lead to pressure applied to the electronic component, to internal stress within the component carrier, to delamination of the component carrier or to damage of the electronic component. In addition, the comparatively huge amount of adhesive material may lead to a high humidity absorbed by the adhesive material, thereby further increasing the risk of delamination.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional electronic device 100. A conventional electronic component 150 is embedded within a conventional component carrier which comprises a conventional component carrier body 110, a conventional electrically conductive layer 120, and a conventional adhesive structure 130. A lower surface and lateral surfaces of the conventional electronic component 150 are entirely covered with the conventional adhesive structure 130. As can be seen from the FIG. 1, the conventional adhesive structure 130 extends beyond the edges of the conventional electronic component 150 and forms an overlap of conventional adhesive material, a so-called meniscus 130-1. The meniscus 130-1 acts like a small ramp on which further layers might slip, thereby may impede the registration. Further, the meniscus 130-1 may hinder an arrangement of an adjacent electronic component close to the conventional electronic component 150.
EP 2 592 126 A1 discloses in FIG. 1 a semiconductor device with a semiconductor chip 100 and a further semiconductor chip 104 which is attached to the semiconductor chip 100 using an adhesive layer 102. The adhesive layer covers the surface of both semiconductor chips only partially. A space between the parts of adhesive is filled with gold pads 103 and gold stud bumps 101.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,704,359 B discloses an electronic module in which a component is glued to the surface of a conductive layer. FIG. 8 shows the component 6 which is glued to the copper layer 4 with an adhesive 5. The adhesive 5 covers the component 6 only partially, since holes 17 are formed in the adhesive 5 as feed-throughs for an electrical connection of the component 6. Subsequently, the holes 17 are plated with copper.